Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Lemony Prescott
Summary: Sherlock was so sure John wasn't into male alphas, especially since John always declared that he wasn't into men like that. But when he finds John with another alpha in his bedroom, a very male alpha, Sherlock gets jealous. Really jealous. •Part 1 of The Bridges of Sparks series•


**Dream a Little Dream of Me**

**By Lemony Prescott **

The first time Sherlock realized that John might be slightly gay was when he found a magazine under his bed (how typical) containing muscular, naked wolfs in human form. And strictly wolfs. At the time, Sherlock had been so intensely in awe, he couldn't help but explore on into the magazine, staring strangely at the naked omegas with slick dripping out of their hole, staring back at him with pure lust and want burning in their eyes. But what really astonished him, was the fact that he actually growing an erection simply from the naked omegas.

That was when he found out he preferred omegas to betas.

Then, the second time he realized that John might be gay was when he and John were out on a case. Despite his absolute displeasure and rage, he found John flirting with one, Greg Lestrade. He watched from a distance as John looked up at Greg through his long eyelashes, fluttering them as he licked his lips, murmuring something that made the alpha grin and nod. He didn't know what to make of that, however. It wasn't exactly his area, so he must be observing this wrong. After convincing himself that they were strictly friends, Sherlock noticed how he wanted the omega to look at him in such a way.

That was when Sherlock realized that he wanted an omega.

Then, the next day, he finds John in bed with nobody other than Greg Lestrade. Right above his own, fucking like a rabbit with induced ovulators. Frozen, he hadn't realized that they were staring back at him with wide eyes and open mouths. He didn't notice when Greg groaned, knotting John, or when John awkwardly scratched the back of his head, murmuring something like, "Sod off, Sherlock!" Numbly, Sherlock fled to the confines of his own room, ignoring how his felt a feeling nothing like a feeling he's felt before..

That was when he realized that A, John Watson was definitely gay, and B, he was in love with him.

After that happened, Sherlock tried to avoid John at all costs. He'd rather have tea with Ms. Hudson than drown in his own self idiotic.

Sherlock was unbelievably enraged at himself. Of course! John Watson was a closeted bisexual. He was most likely brought up thinking that being an omega made you a lesser, downgrading your rank in a society where your rank among the others defined you, or possibly because he simply didn't want the alphas attention.

Of course, if that were the case, it's quite the opposite now.

Because today, John literally purred for an alphas attention.

Sherlock confronted John awkwardly, mumbling something about a case, before zooming down stairs in a record time, not giving John a chance to explain his little 'experience' with Greg. The thought of having to see such a thing made Sherlock want to burn his eyes out.

Soon they found themselves in a cab with a huge pink elephant in the front seat. They avoided touching each other, making eye contact, and trying to steer clear of each other at all costs. They're actions, or lack of, didn't stop when they arrived at the crime scene.

However, John would strut up to an alpha and casually have eye sex with him, talking about some odd topic while flirtatiously touching the knot head.

Sherlock couldn't stand it. The touches that would never be his, the looks on John's beautiful face would never be directed at him, and he'd never be able to –

"Uh, hey, Sherlock."

Sherlock's eyes snapped to Greg, who was looking down at his feet with his hands held behind his back. He was blushing; it was quite obvious he was feeling guilty for sleeping with his flat mate.

"I have nothing to say to you, _Greg_. I only came to see if the case had any potential – I was mistaken." Sherlock's cold, calculating eyes traveled across the landscape, looking for a short, blond omega who was no doubt hanging off some alpha – Or possibly his knot.

He quickly spotted the omega, but what he found made his inner wolf snarl.

John had just turned around and leaned backwards against the flustered alpha, looking Sherlock straight in the eye as he ground into the hardness behind him. The look on Sherlock's face was indecipherable to the young blond, but the way he was standing up straight, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides spoke volumes about the mental state of the detective.

He didn't even realize he was marching over there will he was making eye contact with the alpha who now had a hand down John's trousers.

"John! Oh my goodness what is going on here?" Sherlock acted out in a high pitched voice. "I want you to stay away from my mate, you lowly ignorant moron," Sherlock was encroaching in his space now.

"And I want you to never speak to him again, if you come anyway near him I will rip your throat out, if you try to have sex with him I will rip your throat out, if you breathe near him I will rip your throat out and if you think I'm joking about this... I will rip your throat out," Sherlock growled, his wolf yipping in victory as the other alpha went pale and fled, his imaginary tail between his legs.

John watched Sherlock with his mouth open but no words came out. Sherlock inspected the young omega, taking in how there was a tent in his pants.

"S-Sherlock? Is there something you'd like to say to me?" John asked, breaking his trans before edging in closer, bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

Sherlock grinned.

"There's nothing to say, is there?"

John smiled.

Sherlock swooped John into a mind blowing kiss, his tongue working magic against John's.

The broke apart shortly, John watched Sherlock grin as he noticed Greg's face.

John turned back to Sherlock and blushed, "You know, I'd never flirt like that unless I really, really want something…"

Sherlock looked into John's eyes with question.

"You, Sherlock. I want you."

It was Sherlock's turn to blush.

Authors Note – Yay! Another fic! :D This was a gift to 221BluePoliceBox, and I highly recommend her work because it's beyond brilliant. This was my 2nd omegaverse fanfic, so I hope it turned out alright! Feedback is always appreciated, and thank you for reading! :D


End file.
